As of today, electronic navigation systems, such as GPS, rely on external radiating inputs, such as satellites. Unfortunately, these external radiating inputs are not always available, and therefore are not always reliable.
Other forms of navigation methods are also available today, such as inertial systems, e.g. “dead reckoning”, which are a form of navigation that determines position of a vehicle by advancing a previous position to a new one on the basis of assumed moved distance and direction. A compass is used to indicate direction, and distance may be determined indirectly by measurement of speed and time, or measured directly as well. Nevertheless, the actual direction of travel and the actual distance may differ from the assumed direction and distance.
US 2012/0290199 discloses a method for self-orientation in a three dimensional environment by using a mapped data of the environment and a number of linear measurements. The mapped data of the environment has digitized data related to a number of points in the three dimensional environment. As disclosed in the publication, by performing a plurality of linear measurements to another feature of the environment it is possible to self-orient the location. The measurements comprise determining the distance between the object, and the relative azimuth between them, and the relative height between them.
It would therefore be desired to propose a system void of these deficiencies.